hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Reality Unwinds
In this story: Hellcat Squadran: Reality Unwinds, IceBite, May, Natalia, Tory, Jerdak, HK-47, and the forces of Zeta Wing, along with the Red and Blue Teams, as well as Squad 'Explorer', are sent a decade into the future and into an alternate universe that was, for the most part, conquered by Satan's forces. However, they run into that universe's last remaining Coalition forces, where they meet their unlikely Commander and more unlikely allies. Prologue Doom-Verse, 9/17/4024 An alarm blared as the facility rattled with an impact. Inside, 3 individuals ran through the halls: 1 young woman in the front and a young man and a 2nd young woman in the back. The 3 entered a room that supposedly looked like a control room. Inside were a 3rd young woman, a Sangheili Arbiter, and a Klingon. "About time," the 3rd young woman said to the leader of the group arriving. "Sorry, Ashelia," the leader told the (now identified) leader of the Dalmascans, "But this base is no longer completely safe. Grievous, Selen, and I had to fight through several Vulgars to get here." "So," said the Elite, "it is official, we have now depleted every other option. We must evacuate." "Normally, I'd say that is a cowardly tactic," said the Klingon, "But Thel 'Vadam is right: a battle with impossible odds will yield no honor if it means this world falls to Hell." "Agreed, Martok," said Ashelia. The Hellcat Squadran Leader then came up with an idea: "There are a few Musspellheims left in the spacedock, and the Scrin's technology, despite the race's eradication, is still operational. We could probably use it to escape, maybe even find help somewhere else out there, and maybe, just maybe, we may have a chance." "Agreed," Thel said. "At our current strength, we can do nothing against this menace, I concur," Martok agreed. "Well, it looks like we all agree. Let's prepare to evacuate," Ashelia said. Once Martok and Ashelia left, the girl and her friends were held back by Thel. "I knew your 'brother' personally. I, too, was saddened by his death," he said. The girl turned away and the tell-tale signs of anguish appeared on her face. "No one knows how I felt." "I felt anguished as well when Rtas was killed. He was like a brother to me. But you are right. IceBite was a brave warrior and his death affects us all. I have no doubt it affects you more." He went over and put his hand on the 16-year old's shoulder. "You plan is a good one, if it works, we can avenge his death." Suddenly, the green aparation of a familiar 14-year old boy in a cloak appeared. "He chose you as his legacy," the ghost said, "to choose you as his successor, something he knew Grievous would want for himself, but knew you would attain." The girl sighed. Thel immediately knew what was troubling her. "This is in no way your fault. In fact, you are the only one who can help us to victory," Thel said, "You may have been created by the foolish humans that brought Hell out of hiding, but you are not one of them, Natalia." Chapter 1: Divided Worlds Prime Hellcat Squadran Universe, 2/16/2014 11 Fighters and a small Trans-Atmospheric 'Pirate Courier' sped through space at high speed, with a swarm of over 150 or so Covenant Loyalist Seraphs on their tail. "You just had to do it," IceBite, in the fighter 'Dark Talon', said angrilly over the comm system, "You just HAD to destroy that Fighter, did you?!" Selen, one of ODST Grievous's 'Zeta Wing' said, more pissed off, "He was asking for it." From the ship Revenant Wings II, Penelo chimed up over the comm, "When is a Fighter merely passing by a force of STEALTHED fighters 'asking to be blown up'?!" "Give it up," Tory said, "You can't argue with aggressive." An angry growl over the comm silenced Tory. "Well, someone better do something or we'll be blown out of the sky," said Tex on board the Revenant Wings II. ---- Doom-Verse, 9/18/2024 The 3 remaining Musspellheim vessels wieves through the asteroid field, dodging demon-piloted TIE Fighters. 'For creatues that are not used to technology, they seem to be impressive pilots," Natalia thought bitterly. Earlier, she saw as the demons forced Ashelia to crash-land on one of the larger asteroids. Natalia can only hope that Ashelia can hold out. Then, she spotted it: the Scrin Rift Gate. Natalia piloted her Musspellheim to the gate, while Martok rotated his ship and began firing at the enemy fighters. "Get that gate open," Martok said over the comm, "I'll cover you as you do so." Natalia's Musspellheim sped towards the gate and a holopad nearby sparked to life. The green hologram of a teenage girl, on the ground in pain, appeared. "The codes......are ready," Holly said, her almost-failing sub-routines evident in the hologram of her form in pain. "Good. Thank you, Holly," Natalia said, in grief over looking at her only real friend left in pain. "Go......into standby mode Holly. Maybe, if we can escape this universe, we may be able to find somebody to fix you." "Don't worry about me," Holly said, "I know my duty. If I do not make it, it's been an honor to serve you." Then, the holopad winked off. Natalia knew that, since her meta-stability, Holly ignored her damaged condition and worked hard to keep the others alive. She was now literally working herself to death. She typed in a code that forced Holly into standby mode and prepared to send the code over manually. Suddenly, Thel's voice sounded over the comm. "Natalia, Martok's cruiser is damaged and my ship is now towing his away. Hurry up there!" Natalia, using her Time Powers to accelerate her ability to type, quickly input the codes. Soon the Rift Storm Gate oppened. Suddenly, "Everyone, stay back! It looks like something's coming through!" Chapter 2: Worlds Collide Prime Hellcat Squadran Universe, 2/16/2014 IceBite led his allies into a nearby asteroid belt. May, Tory, Jerdak, and Zeta wing easily followed. However, since the Revenant Wings II was much larger than their fighters, they had to go slowly to stay together. "Those fighters are getting closer!" said ODST Grievous over the comm. Suddenly, a spark appeared in space. Tory suddenly called over the comm system, "Incoming temporal/spacial energy signatures! RIFT STORM!!!" They couldn't maneuver fast enough to evade. All of their vehicles slid into the rift, before it closed. ---- Doom-Verse, 9/18/2024 Natalia's Musspellheim have flown far clear of the Rift Storm Generator. Natalia and Martok lured them away from both the generator and Ashelia's ship while Thel's Ship went to rescue Ashelia. Once the Demons were at least driven off, Natalia's ship, under a cloaking device, approached the Rift Storm Generator and watched 12 craft exit. ---- Characters Seen Prime Universe Hellcat Squadran *IceBite (Prime Universe) *May (Prime Universe) *Natalia (Prime Universe) *Tory *ODST Grievous (Prime Universe) *Eagle Owl *"Ark" *Wolf sword *Carack *Safira *Selen (Prime Universe) *Vaan *Penelo *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Tenel Ka *Lowbacca *'Scrap-Metal' *ANS-1-2 'Holly' (Prime Universe) *Sarge *Church *Simmons *Tex *Grif *Tucker *Donut *Caboose *Jerdak *HK-47 Doom-Verse Coalition *Natalia (Doom-Verse) *ODST Grievous (Doom-Verse) *Selen (Doom-Verse) *ANS-1-2 'Holly' (Doom-Verse) *Draconus Rex (Doom-Verse) *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca (Doom-Verse) *Thel 'Vadam (Doom-Verse) *Martok (Doom-Verse) *May (Doom-Verse) *Gilgamesh (Doom-Verse) *Kane (Doom-Verse) (Yes, in this universe, he joins the Coalition to stop Satan) *Gustovine 'Shalgoee (Doom-Verse) (Yes, him too) Doom-Verse Satan's Forces *Maledict (Doom-Verse) Mentioned Mortal-iverse Coalition *IceBite (Mortal-iverse) Doom-Verse Coalition *IceBite (Doom-Verse) *Adriana (Doom-Verse) *Fast Saber (Doom-Verse) Doom-Verse Shadow Alliance (Dissolved) *Tartorus (Doom-Verse)